La Ciudad del Amor
by pablovera23
Summary: Todo se desarrolla en la ciudad más hermosa de todo Kalos, aquí pasar de la amistad al amor es algo que le puede esperar a muchos sobretodo a dos personas en especial, Ash y Serena tendrán una discusión, pero se resolverá de la mejor manera, ya saben a que me refiero.


Hola otra vez, les agradezco por los comentarios, y sobretodo agradecerle a "El misterioso escritor Fan" por avisarme del cambio de escritura, así que a partir de ahora escribiré como se debe, espero que sea de la manera en como estoy escribiendo este nuevo fic. Espero sus comentarios, sobretodo en forma de critica para poder mejorar, como: falta de comas, acentos, cambios muy rápidos de la forma de ser de los personajes, etc...

Nos encontramos en la ciudad más hermosa de toda Kalos, ciudad Romantis, lugar donde se podría decir que el amor surge cuando menos te lo esperas. Ahí llegaban nuestros amigos; Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. Después de un viaje largo decidieron tomar un descanso para poder recuperar las energías; pero como siempre encontramos a un Ash impaciente de

tener su batalla de gimnasio que no se di tiempo de observar lo hermoso de la ciudad y preguntó lo de siempre.

-¿Dónde queda el gimnasio?

-¿Enserio?-le cuestionó Serena-, estando en una ciudad tan hermosa y, ¿solo te importa tu batalla?

-Bueno... por eso estamos aquí, ¿no?- le respondió Ash.

-No puedo creerlo... aún estando aquí, solo le importan las batallas- se decía Serena en su mente.

Clemont noto que el ambiente entre ambos se ponía un poco tenso así que decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué les parece si voy con Ash a su batalla?, y ustedes, ¿se van al Centro Pokemon para relajarse?

-No Clemont, es mejor estar todos juntos para que no pase nada raro- le respondió Serena algo molesta por la actitud anterior de Ash.

-Está decido, ¡Vamos al gimnasio!- exclamó Ash.

-Está bien- dijo Clemont.

-Como sea- dijo Serena aún un poco molesta.

-Pero... ¿Por donde hay que ir?- cuestionó Bonnie.

-No tengo idea- le respondió Ash.

Todos quedaron con cara de sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo Ash.

-¿Cómo que no tienes idea Ash?- le replicó Serena más molesta que antes.

-Tranquila, solo hay que buscar y la encontraremos- le respondió con su tipica sonrisa de todo esta bien.

La forma en como miró Ash a Serena la dejo en un estado de sonrojo muy leve, Serena no podía ocultar su forma de sentirse cuando Ash la miraba de esa manera sobretodo con la gran sonrisa que le dejaba. Esto hizo que se quedará en sus pensamientos por un momento sin darse cuenta que ya estaban partiendo en busca del gimnasio.

-Serena vamos, o nos quedaremos atrás- le decía Bonnie mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-¿Qué?- le dijo mientras regresaba en sí.

-Que te apresures o nos quedaremos atrás- le volvió a decir Bonnie.

-Ok...- dijo Serena.

Pasaron un buen rato buscando por la ciudad el gimnasio, pero no lograban encontrarlo; hasta que por fin, después de un largo rato lograron encontrarlo, pero se dieron con la sorpresa de que el gimnasio estaba cerrado.

-¡Cerrado!- exclamó Ash.

-Nos hiciste buscar el gimnasio por todas partes, ¡¿para que este cerrado?!- Le replicó muy enojada Serena.

-¡Espera un minuto!, ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que estuviera cerrado Serena!- Le respondió Ash también algo enojado por la actitud de Serena.

-¡Hemos caminado tanto, solo para encontrarlo cerrado Ash!, ¡mira la hora que es!- le dijo Serena apuntó de explotar de ira.

-Pues yo no te pide en ningún momento que vinieras, si no querías le hubieses hecho caso a Clemont- le critico Ash.

-Vamos chicos... no peleen por favor- decía Clemont tratando de calmarlos.

-¡Yo me voy!- exclamó Serena muy molesta-, no puedo creer que perdiéramos tiempo en buscar algo que esta cerrado- Dijo Serena.

-¡Entonces vete Serena!- le gritó Ash.

Esto último que menciono Ash le toco mucho a Serena que lo único que hizo en es momento fue salir corriendo del lugar sin saber a donde ir; Ash noto la forma en como se puso tras lo que dijo y empezó a sentirse demasiado culpable por lo que sucedió.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste Ash... ¡tu no eres así!- le replicó muy molesta Bonnie.

-Yo... yo no...- totalmente estático.

-Bonnie, por favor espérame un rato voy a hablar con Ash- le dijo Clemont a su hermana.

-Esta bien hermano.

Clemont fue con dirección hacia Ash para poder hablar con el dejando a Bonnie un momento con sus pokemon para que no estuviese sola.

-Ash... ¿Qué te paso?

-Yo... yo no... no lo se...-le respondió completamente triste por como trato a Serena.

-Ash, debes de hablar con Serena- le dijo Clemont.

-Tal vez, después de esto... ya no quiera ni verme.

-Aún así debes hablar con ella, es tu amiga.

-Lo se... el querer mi batalla de cegó completamente de lo que querían hacer ustedes... discúlpame Clemont.

-Tranquilo Ash- le respondió con una sonrisa-, ahora lo importante es que busques a Serena.

-Tienes razón...-volviendo en sí-, cuida a Pikachu.

Ash antes de partir en busca de Serena se disculpó con Bonnie por lo sucedido y ella sin pensarlo los veces se las acepto. Tras esto Ash fue en busca de Serena; paso un buen rato buscando, pero no encontraba ningún rastro de donde pudo haber ido.

-Señor, ¿ha visto a un chica con sombrero rosado pasar por aquí?

-Lo siento, muchacho no he visto a ningún chica así por aquí, lo siento- le respondió el extraño.

-Ok, muchas gracias.

Paso más tiempo, ya era de noche y aún no la encontraba... hasta que encontró una chica que la vio correr hacía la torre de la ciudad Romantis llorando y por supuesto Ash ya sabía el porque.

-Disculpa, ¿has visto una chica con sobrero rosado pasar por aquí?

-Si, la vi corriendo hacia la Torre de la ciudad llorando no se porque- le respondió la chica.

-Ok, gracias- le dijo Ash corriendo en dirección a la Torre-. Yo se porque esta así- se decía en su mente.

Ash corrió lo más rápido hacia la Torre. Cuando por fin llegó, en la planta inferior no encontró a Serena, así que pensó que el único lugar donde la encontraría sería en la parte superior de la Torre y subió lo más rápido posible... y ahí estaba Serena... completamente triste con unas cuantas lágrimas que caían de su rostro apoyada en uno de los muros de la Torre.

-¡Serena!- gritó Ash.

-¡Vete Ash, no te quiero ver!- completamente furiosa y triste a la vez.

-Serena, por favor, necesito hablar contigo- mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?...- le replicó Serena.

-Por favor Serena, necesito que me escuches.

-Después de lo que me dijiste hace rato, estoy segura de que no te quiero eschuchar.

-Serena por favor...

-No Ash...

Serena trato de escapar de la Torre, pero Ash reaccionó rápido y evito que Serena se fuese.

-¡Suéltame Ash!- le decía Serena mientras aún lloraba.

-¡No hasta que me dejes hablar contigo!- exclamaba Ash agarrando del brazo.

-¡Suéltame por favor!- le gritaba, luchando por soltarse.

Ash logro traerla hacia el, pero Serena en su intención de querer soltarse empezó a golpear a Ash en el pecho.

-Por favor... suéltame Ash...- llorando.

-¡SERENA DISCÚLPAME POR FAVOR!- gritando lo más fuerte posible.

Serena al escuchar esto dejo de golpear a Ash y dejar de llorar y voltio a ver a Ash, y se quedó sorprendida al ver las lágrimas que veía caer de Ash tras haber gritado su disculpa.

-Ash...

-Serena... por favor... lo siento...- aún llorando-, yo no quería tratarte de esa manera... tu eres importante para mí y no quiero perderte por una tontería mía- le decía derramando muchas lágrimas.

-Ash... no llores... yo...- le decía Serena sin saber que más decirle.

-Esta bien que me sienta así Serena, lo que te dije en ese momento no debí decirlo...- le decía Ash sin poder botar un lágrimas más.

-Ash... por favor... mírame- le decía Serena.

-Serena... yo...- decía Ash tratando de verla aún un poco triste.

Serena al ver el rostro de Ash lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo lo más fuerte posible, lo cual dejo a Ash un poco sorprendido y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer es responderle el abrazo a Serena.

-Tu también eres muy importante para mí Ash- le decía Serena con una gran sonrisa.

-Por favor Serena discúlpame por lo que te dije.

-Ash, ya deja de decirme eso, te perdonó- mientras lo miraba.

-¿Enserio?

-El que siga aquí, frente a ti, ¿no significa eso?- le cuestionaba con una sonrisa.

-Creó que si- le responde con otra sonrisa.

Las cosas iban bien entre los dos en ese momento y paso algo que haría de ese momento algo espléndido... Empezó el show de fuegos artificiales que se daba por las noches en la ciudad, mejorando completamente el momento en que estaban al lado del otro.

-Whao...- decía Ash asombrado.

-Es hermoso...-decía Serena.

-Creó que fue bueno en cierto modo lo que pasó- decía Ash mirando los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Pero que dices?- le cuestionaba Serena.

-Si no hubiera pasado eso nunca hubiéramos tenido este momento especial tu y yo- le respondía Ash con la sonrisa que le gustaba a Serena.

-¿Enserio eres tú Ash?- le volvía a cuestionar.

-Bueno...- tocándose el cuerpo-, si soy yo.

-Chistoso- le decía Serena.

Ambos siguieron observando los fuegos artificiales cuando Serena decidió decirle a Ash algo que se guardaba por dentro desde hace tiempo.

-Oye Ash...- completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le cuestionó Ash.

-Bueno... he querido decirte algo durante todo este tiempo que hemos viajado juntos- le decía sonrojada.

-Debe de ser algo importante- le decía Ash.

-Es muy importante para mi.

-Ok, dime.

-Bien, hemos viajado bastante tiempo, y desde que nos volvimos a ver empece a sentir algo; algo que fue creciendo mientras viajábamos...- le decía completamente nerviosa.

-Que es...- decía algo extrañado.

-Me gustas Ash- le decía cerrando sus ojos.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Ash dijo algo.

-Tu también me gustas Serena- le decía con una gran sonrisa.

-...- Serena no sabía que decir.

-Somos muy buenos amigos y eso nunca va a cambiar Serena- le decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh... amigos...-le decía algo decepcionada Serena.

-A menos...

-¿A menos que...?- le cuestionó Serena.

-Que el sentimiento que tengas no sea de amistad sino de otra cosa Serena.

-Ash...- le decía Serena totalmente nerviosa.

-Yo no se mucho del amor Serena, no se como expresarlo, pero si lo siento.

En este punto de la conversación Serena ya no sabía que responder a cada cosa que decía Ash, quedó asombrada por lo último que dijo Ash, había una posibilidad de que Ash pudiese sentir lo mismo que sentía Serena.

-Y ese amor que puedo sentir, pero no saber expresarlo... es por ti Serena- le decía feliz y sonrojado a la vez.

-Ash... no puedo creerlo... debo estar soñando...- se decía a si misma Serena.

-Eh... no es un sueño Serena, creó- dijo Ash confundido.

-No creía que pudieses llegar a pensar en algo más que los Pokemon.

-Siempre pienso en otras cosas Serena, pero mi sueño es algo que anhelo tanto que he olvido de otras cosas.

-Eso quiere decir..., ¿qué podríamos...?- cuestionaba Serena algo nerviosa.

-Podríamos, ¿Qué?- le cuestionó Ash.

-Ser... algo más que amigos...- dijo Serena completamente nerviosa.

-Pues yo creó...- dijo Ash acercándose con una sonrisa a Serena.

-Eh...

-Que si podríamos Serena.

Serena quedó totalmente estática, no sabía que hacer, pero Ash tampoco sabía, para él, el amor es algo que no sabía demostrar.

-Eh... Serena... ¿ahora qué?- le cuestionó Ash.

-Pues... no se, nunca creí que llegaría este día- le respondió Serena.

-En ese caso, aprendamos juntos- mientras se acercaba a Serena.

-Entonces... nuestra amistad...- también acercándose a Ash.

-Cambia... a partir...- decía Ash cada vez más cerca.

-de ahora...- dijeron Ash y Serena a la vez.

Ambos se acercaron lo suficiente y sin dudar un segundo, juntaron sus labios y se dieron su primer beso; estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que por fin se separaron con un fondo espectacular de los fuegos artificiales que explotaban en la ciudad.

-Eso fue...- dijo Serena sonrojada con una gran sonrisa.

-Grandioso...- dijo Ash igual que Serena.

En ese momento lo único que hicieron fue sonreírse el uno al otro y siguieron viendo los fuegos artificiales, tomados de la mano. Entre los dos se prometieron aprender juntos, pero con una promesa más grande; nunca dejar que nada le pase al otro, y a partir de ahora sus viajes serían distintos sabiendo que ellos serían algo más que simples amigos, pero juntos, ahora más que nunca, será mucho... mucho mejor.

Fue un gustó volver a escribir para todos ustedes, gracias por leer.


End file.
